


Broken Imbalances

by RequiemForAbsolution



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Heartless - Freeform, M/M, character relationship, fighting heartless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForAbsolution/pseuds/RequiemForAbsolution
Summary: Their relationship works, until it doesn't. Because in truth, it never did.Or: Aeleus let Ienzo die once. No matter how much has changed since then, the same mistakes haunt Lexaeus now.





	Broken Imbalances

They’re almost comically unbalanced, the Hero and the Schemer. But nobody jokes about how well they fit together. Too often have other members been on the barbed ends of Zexion’s words or the blunt end of Lexaeus’ tomahawk for that to be an issue any longer.

And that’s how they operate, in truth. Zexion’s mind analysing statistics and strategies; Lexaeus’ muscle carrying out the hard work. (He knows that Zexion hates to dirty his hands with the tasks themselves, and he respects that – because he knows that when the time comes, Zexion will be there standing beside him on the blasted battlefield, with his burning meteorites cascading down around them; book bent and face bloodied, black cloak turned filthy with dust and despair and death). (And by the same token, Zexion knows that Lexaeus is more than capable of fulfilling tactical duties, because he’s watched him craft and break and craft and break puzzles that most of the other members wouldn’t even have the wit to begin to understand).

Yes, they have a pattern. And yes, it works.

Except that sometimes it doesn’t.

Sometimes there’s a scheme, and some unimaginable circumstance forces them to retreat. Sometimes it is Zexion who is caught in the thick of it, and crushed beneath the weight of a bladed Heartless. Sometimes Lexaeus is forced to operate on his own, throwing dissolving body after dissolving body away into the smoky air, desperately screaming Zexion’s names with emotions that he’s been told do not exist. And sometimes it is all he can do to keep from crying in frustration and devastation, looking for a man who is still really nothing more than a child in too many disturbing ways.

All he is, in truth, is a guard who failed. And all Zexion is – a child, who was the victim of circumstance. A child who died because of Lexaeus’ mistake.

Eventually his hand punches through cooling rock and finds black fabric. He yanks – and Zexion comes with it, unconscious, but with his tattered Lexicon still clutched in his hands. And then, moments later, that is it – they return to the castle in a whirlpool of black and grey.

But that is all there is to it. Because they are just living memories of their own failures, nothing more. And what can they do, except mimic who they were in life? 

There is no answer to that question. Lexaeus knows  _that_ all too well, too. 

Yet still they carry on. There is no other option, in truth. And both of them know that, too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is, other than ramblings written at midnight. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
